Of Songs and Stakes
by SweeTarts151
Summary: Rachel Berry finds herself thrust into the supernatural world when she begins to have vivid nightmares. Her world turns clockwise when she discovers she is in a long line of girl meant to protect the world. (Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Glee AU).
1. Chapter 1

**OF SONGS AND STAKES**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N:****To others who also have a slayer story I am not trying to copy you, this just popped into my head and begged me to write it.**

**A/N2:** **This is loosely based around Buffy The Vampire Slayer, I may change some things around a bit to fit my story, the same with Glee. Some things from BTVS did happen to lead up to this story and I have cut out other parts and/or changed them, sorry to the die hard BTVS fans. To GLEE fans, some things will follow the show and others will be my imagination, sorry but there are some things I had to change for this story. ****This is set in 2011 Glee Club has not been formed**

_**CHAPTER ONE: I MUST BE DREAMING**_

_My legs burn as my heart tries to pump blood to them, the gaping wound in my side making it hard as more and more blood pools out of my body leaving a trail for it to follow me. A rock seems to jump out of nowhere as the darkness creeps around me. Struggling to breath, the air in my body is knocked out of me as something throws me into an old stone building I don't recognize. The stone crumbles beneath me and I jump up only slightly slowed down by the wound in my side, black goo dripping out of it mixing with my crimson blood. Something comes at me and I dodge it performing a perfect backflip before kicking the person in the head. Its silhouette is massive, but I don't back down as I continue to hit it. Something tackles me from behind and I am pinned to the ground. Another massive person whose body and face remain hidden in the shadows pins me by my neck. My hands wrap around the leg and twist as hard as they can, a crack fills the silence as it's leg breaks. I place my hands behind my head rolling my shoulders back and pushing of the ground. My body moves backwards into a somersault like flip before I land on my feet. Exhaustion causes me to miss the next being that tackles me. The two in front of me make no movement as they check the leg I had broken. My face is forced to face my attacker as it grips my throat, air tries to move past my throat but it doesn't work, coming out in a wheezing sound as the massive twin of the hand gripping my throat brings an axe to my head before arching its arm back and bringing it down._

I wake up screaming gripping my throat in terror as I throw the sweat soaked blankets off of me pulling my shirt up checking my side. My fingers run over the skin searching for any abnormality. The dream seemed so real like it was happening right now or as if it were a memory. I shake my head at the audacity of it before I climb out of bed. I wait for the sound of feet on the floor, meant to come running to my aid, but none came. My frazzled brain quickly reminds me that my room was soundproof. My body was buzzing with energy and I couldn't seem to shake it. I change into a pair of long basketball shorts and pulled on a long sleeve shirt. Even though there was snow out and it was past December, I felt like I was on fire.

I pace my room for five minutes, my body still on a high as I grab my cell phone and put it in my shorts pocket. I pull out a can of mace and wrap the wrist guard around my wrist. The small can dangles from its position on my wrist bumping against the palm of my hand. I debate on whether or not to grab my dad's pocket knife or just leave the house with a can of mace. I leave a note on my bed telling my fathers where I am going before I quietly make my way down the stairs. It was almost two in the morning and I knew no one would be awake at this time. I shut my automatic porch light off before locking my front door, hooking my keys around the wrist with the mace. I grip the mace can in case anyone would decide to sneak up on me and try something. Disappearances and murders had plagued Lima for the last two years.

I make sure to stay on the sidewalk as I begin to run, trying to burn off the excess energy brought on by the nightmare. It was the third one this week, each of them different yet ending in my death after chasing or being chased by something. The night air seemed to calm my nerves down before I feel like something is following me. Attributing it to my recent nightmares I continue running. The feeling increases as I begin to pass a flickering light. I speed up slightly, wanting to pass it as fast as possible. Something hard tackles me into the shadow between two house. Taken back to my dreams, I fight it off. I hit it in the groin once I notice the lack of chest features, before I punch it in the nose. Then spray it with the pepper spray, silently thanking my fathers for self-defense classes. It lets out a scream clawing at its eyes as it rolls off of me.

I get onto my feet as fast as I can, one hand claws at its eyes the other reaches out for me. Its hand rips into my leg and I kick its hand away with my other foot. Running as fast as I can between the dark alleys of the houses, the sidewalk being blocked by the man who attacked me. I make the mistake and turn around to see if he was following me. He was, but before his hand could grab me he is tackled to the side. I stare in shock as the woman shakes short blonde hair out of her eyes.

Coach Sylvester tosses me a wooden stick with a pointy end. "Strienstand I hope to god you're the slayer because there is a vampire behind you and its about to take a bite out of you." I turn in shock as I see a handsome man with deep brown hair turn into a monster, his face morphs and I almost scream as he looks to Coach Sylvester then me before he lunges at me. The only thing that saved me was years of dancing. I side step him and move to get behind him. e intercepts and hits me in the ribs, I roll across the ground until I land near a large stick. As he lunges once again at me, I pick up the stick and swing it as hard as I can. It breaks across his head, the wood splintering and pieces flying everywhere. He grips his head as his forehead splits open and he shake it as blood begins to pour out of it. Before he can get his bearings I stake him in the heart. I jump in shock as his body explodes into dust. What the?

Coach lets out a relieved smile before her face becomes stern again. "Get up, i'll explain everything as I walk you to your house." I look at her in shock before following her.

"Wha-wh. How? Why.." She looks at me annoyed and the dam bursts. "What the hell just happened?!" Normally I refrained from cursing but this was confusing and I had no idea what the heck was going on.

"You just slayed a vampire. You're a slayer, a being meant to fight supernatural creatures." She looks as if its no big deal.

"Slayer? Supernatural creature? This is not possible. This can't be happening. I'm dreaming, it's just another one of my nightmares." Sue looks curious.

"You've been having dreams?" I just nod. "Let me guess, you chasing something or maybe being chased and somehow you die." I open my mouth to question her on how she knows but she continues speaking. "They're slayer dreams. Most show you past slayers slaying monsters. Sometimes, like in your case, you relive their death. A new slayers power is awakened when the last one dies, but that hasn't been true for a while."

"This can not be possible." I shook my head then pinched my arm, this has got to be another nightmare. "I can't believe this. Wait did you say? Someone died for me this to happen who died and why?"

She looked contemplative. "I don't think anyone died, the slayer line was broken about fifty years ago by a slayer. She awakened all the potentials for a huge battle and we haven't had an original slayer until now. All potentials were suppose to be full slayers but something went wrong and only the potentials that were sixteen or older were summoned. There was a reason why you were picked. We have waited for a original slayer, not just a potential. There were thousands of potentials turned slayer fifty years ago, but they all have to be in their fifties, maybe sixties and seventies now and some are even dead. Most of them couldn't possibly fight. There hasn't been a single slayer until now. The council has been on the lookout for slayers now that evil beings started to trickle into Earth's realm about fifteen maybe sixteen years ago." She looked over at me as we continued to walk to my house.

"That. That is a lot of information." She couldn't make this up on the fly. I just killed a man and he burst into dust. She's telling the truth as crazy as it sounds. "Who're the council?"

"They used to be arrogant pricks who thought they could control the slayer and use her as a weapon, but that changed fifty years ago. They are now national. They helped train the potentials, but there were no more potentials coming forward when they died or reached old age, so the council ran out of potentials to train. The council is still around. They have people who take care of evil now instead of slayers. They provided information for the slayers and helped them stop evil, now that you're a slayer they should help you in anyway they can. First you get a watcher to train and guide you. Then you kill the evil that resides here."

It all processes through my brain. Coach know everything about this, she saved me and told me to kill the vampire and is now explaining watcher to me. "You're my watcher, aren't you?"

I didn't know whether to feel scared or excited that she was my watcher, but the next words crushed my thoughts. "No, I am not your watcher. I am a witch, I was assigned here when they realized a dormant hellhole was residing in Lima. They also put your watcher here, we have been waiting sixteen years give or take to have a slayer since they found the hell hole and creatures began coming back to Earth." I stared at her in shock. "It started out as strange killings around the world, and different mercenary groups handled it. Then two years ago Lima became a beacon for evil. You're here to protect Lima."

I took that all in. "If you're a witch who is my watcher? And why not send any of the mercenary groups here?"

She looked at me. "Some groups did come, they contained it as best they could until they were called away on a bigger mission. There are only a few of them to go around the entire world. And your watcher will meet you tomorrow." She had a smirk on her face as if when I found out it would be hilarious as she left me at my front door.

* * *

_January 4th, 2011 6:55 a.m._

Somehow I managed to go to sleep and as I woke up that morning for school I thought it was a dream, that was until I pulled my blankets off and saw my dirty clothing and the four scratches on my leg that were gouges last night. How did I not even register the pain when I was walking home? How are they almost healed now? I ran my fingers over the marks, they were still raised, as if they were almost completely healed. As if they were a week old not a night.

I shake my head and strip my bed of the dirty sheets and blankets. I throw them in the hamper by my door before I rush to my bathroom to shower the night, well this morning away. I quickly scrub my body and wash my hair. Speeding up my normally long shower to a short seven minutes before I hop out of the shower, wrapping my towel around my body. Picking up my dirty clothing with the tips of my fingers I toss them into the hamper with my dirty bedding. I close my door before I grab the clothes I want to wear. I look through my clothes before I grab a small black skirt and pull it on over my underwear. I put on my bra before running to the bathroom to do my hair and brush my teeth. After blow drying it I let it fall where it was, my morning to hectic to care about my hair. I pulled on a white blouse before pulling on a navy blue sweater. Slipping long white socks on that cover my scratches on my legs before pulling on my black flats.

I run down the stairs, rushing into the kitchen, wanting to get to school early and find Coach Sylvester. I grab a bagel and a bottled of water as I rush out the door. I don't bother yelling a goodbye to my fathers, knowing that they both are gone for work. Daddy to the hospital and dad to the local law firm. Happy that I have my drivers license now, my Birthday having passed weeks ago on December 18. It is now January 4, and it is a Tuesday, the first day back to school after Christmas and New Years Break.

I drive, nervously tapping my fingers against the steering wheel, my eyes on the road. I pull into the school parking lot and grab my bag, quickly hurrying through the halls, the longer I am in the halls the more chance I have of being slushied. The cheerios and football players love to slushy me and some of the other teenagers. Sometimes they are in band or Av club, mostly its me and most of the mathletes. For some reason they single me out. I haven't mention this to my fathers, because I believe that the people in this small town are so homophobic that the fear me and my fathers.

I walk straight to Coach Sylvester's office and can hear her voice. It has a steel edge to it, so very different than who she was last night. "n't listen! Stephanie now has a broken wrist because of your insolence. I told you to watch the freshmen and what do you do? You go to the JV Squad! You're on bottom for the week, I don't care what you have to say Lopez. Pierce was on Varsity, Fabray on Junior Varsity and you on Freshmen. Get out of my office."

Santana Lopez, one of my many tormentors storms out of Coach's office, a scowl etched onto her face. She rams her shoulder into mine and I barely feel it. I only moved when I realized that should have knocked me back farther. "Out of my way Treasure Trail!"

I blink and watch as the students in the hall scramble against the walls and lockers to get out of her way. I turn around and knock on the door. 'Come in' Is directed at me and I walk in. "What are you doing here Miss. Berry?"

Her voice isn't as steely as it was but it wasn't as carefree as it was last night. "You told me I would meet my watcher today?" Instead of a statement it came out like a question.

She sighs and motions to her door, the lock clicks into place without her touching it. Her hands rub down her face. "Yeah, I did. Let me call her and I can run down there with you." Sue call someone on the phone and mutter meeting and now please. After a pause she said two. Not understanding what those four word accomplished I watched in confusion. She hangs up the phone and stands up. Her tall frame easily shadows mine as she walks past me, unlocking the door and motioning me to go. I walk out first then she locks the door and walks down the hall. I follow her. We come up to a unmarked classroom and Sue walks in, I follow her and she sits down at the desk.

Her wrist flicks again and the door is locked. I hear a shuffling in the cabinet and Miss Pillsbury pokes her head out before looking me up and down. Her eyes seem to be taking in everything about me. "Your small, most won't be afraid of you." She turns to Sue and asks one word. "Soundproof?" Sue nods and rolls her eyes like Miss Pillsbury was stupid for asking that question. "Okay your a tiny slayer, so we'll have to work on you abilities. You've got the legs of a dancer, so you'll be fast out there. We need to work on your upper body strength, I went through you file. You took self-defense, yes?" I nod confused. "Good Sue and I can work with that."

"What the heck is going on?" I look at Miss Pillsbury in confusion. Sue gaffs with laughter. I look at her confused.

Sue's grin spreads across his face. "Rachel Berry meet your watcher." I stare at Miss Pillsbury in shock.

"Bu-but. What?" Miss Pillsbury was known for her Obsessive Compulsion Disorder. I did not expect her to be my watcher.

Miss Pillsbury smiles at me. "I expected that reaction. Anyway they assigned me here because of my attention to detail."

"So what does being a watcher entail?" She motions for me to sit down and I do.

She sits down diagonally from me and smile. "I am to prepare you to fight demonic forces. I was one of the top student in my class and they assigned me here to keep an eye on the hellhole which is showing signs of opening up. I will explain everything later, you have class right now. Meet me at this address after school."

I thank them and take the address and type it into my phone while stuffing the paper in my bag.

* * *

The school day was like most before it, long and boring. I was an almost outcast, I had a few acquaintances but thats all they were. Being a jewish girl with two fathers was offsetting in a small town.

I walked to my car and follow the address. They never said what time to be there. The address was in the middle of town, literally. The towns edge and city limits were the same length around. Guess it made for a better starting point if you were in the middle of town. There are small shops nearby, an old book store that I am sure sells classics. A magic shop where Sue surely shopped at and a small coffee shop, most likely unknown to the high school population. Lima was not small by any means, but where I went to school, was fairly small, full of bigot homophobic people.

I went to open the door but it wouldn't budge. I groan in annoyance as I slid down the door, texting my fathers and telling them I was at a bookstore. It wasn't a complete lie, they probably wouldn't be home though. Both of them had very demanding jobs and worked hard to give me everything I needed. They weren't bad parents. Just distracted.

I pull out my homework and get to work on it. Humming and singing a song as I quickly and efficiently did my work. '_Heres the thing we started out friends it was cool but it was all pretend._' My voice drops as I concentrate on a math problem. I was three weeks ahead of everyone else, but my daddies always told me to be one step ahead of everyone else. I didn't need to be ahead but it helped. Now with this slayer thing I could do it without worrying about homework, only tests and papers in English. More words floated from my lips_. 'Yeah yeah, since you been gone. Dedicated took your time wasn't long before I called you mine._' I stop after I hear feet shuffle, Miss Pillsbury looks at me in amusement. "It was on the radio as I was driving over here." She nods and opens the door.

Her hands grips my wrist as she pulls me in. I look at her in question. "Sue put magical wards all over this place. You can only get in if the recognize you and your trinket or if someone it recognizes, like me, holds onto the person's wrist." She shows me a bracelet that seemed to be molded to her wrist. "I'll get her to make you one and i'll give you a key to this place."

I look around as she mention the building. It was about two stories high, but one half of the building didn't have a second floor. It was open, the second floor overlooking the space. "What is this place?"

"This is a training building for slayers, my father was a watcher before me and he bought it. It's under my name as storage building though. You will train here and research here. The Watcher Council has come a long way in the last fifty years. Some girls complained over the years about reading taking to long." She walks over to a door and opens it. "So they made an impenetrable database to identify creatures. This is the research center." She shuts the door and leads me to another one, opening it and it is completely padded with mats, even the walls. Punching bags were placed in the corner. "This is the training room. We'll work on making you a better slayer in here, also on weapons." She motions for me and I follow, we move up the stairs. The second floor looks like and apartment would if it didn't have walls. There are two king sized beds one hidden on each side of the kitchen, offering some privacy, set up about three feet higher than the original floor is the 'kitchen', steps leading up it. Normal kitchen appliances and a table adorn the 'room'. She motions to the only walls in here. "Thats the bathroom, there's only one of them, but there is a bathtub, and a shower along with toilet and a sink. First aid kits are in every room." I nod taking this all in with wide eyes. "I know this is a lot to take in, but your training must start immediately."

She looks expectant and I nod my head. "Yeah, whatever it takes. I usually put a hundred and twenty percent into anything I do. This is no different, except I have to kill evil creatures."

She smiles, picking lint off her shirt in a habit. "I know you do, and that is one of the reasons you are slayer. It doesn't just choose anyone. You were meant to be a slayer. Lets get to work, Sue will be here soon to help you." I nod and follow her down the stairs.

* * *

_"How can I pretend that I don't see_  
_What you hide so carelessly?_  
_I saw her bleed_  
_You heard me breathe_  
_And I froze inside myself_  
_And turned away_  
_I must be dreaming_

_We all live_  
_We all die_  
_That does not begin to justify you_

_It's not what it seems_  
_Not what you think_  
_No, I must be dreaming_  
_It's only in my mind_  
_Not in real life_  
_No, I must be dreaming" _

_Evanescence 'Bleed(I must be Dreaming)'_


	2. Chapter 2

**OF SONG AND STAKES**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned in this story

_**Chapter Two: THIS IS A TEST**_

_Tuesday: January 25th, 2011. 3:21 p.m._

It had been three weeks since I had found out about my newfound slayer abilities. Things had run smoothly, or as smoothly as a town on a hellmouth can get. I had staked and dusted many vampires, patrolling in the middle of the night until usually three in the morning, then sleeping until 6:30. Somehow, I haven't cracked under the lack of sleep. Currently I tap my pencil in a random beat, watching as the clock ticks slowly. Waiting for the bell to ring so I can go to the 'gym' as i've dubbed the building Miss Pillsbury had showed me.

I sigh loudly and the teacher stares at me in annoyance as it interrupts his lecture. I roll my eyes, he had given this lecture yesterday. The tempo of my tapping pen speeds up and I slouch in my seat. Slaying made me feel alive, like singing on steroids. Singing made my heart beat faster and fills me with happiness. Slaying makes my body and blood sing, like I was made for it. I put the same dedication, possibly twice what I put into singing into being a slayer. I didn't know why or how but slaying was my new favorite thing. Finally the bell rings and I rush out of the classroom, dodging bodies easily as I move to head to my car.

I spot the cheerios heading to practice and know I won't see Coach until after 5:30 maybe even six if they pissed her off enough. I had learned the hard way that at school and with the cheerleaders, she was a dictator. Though I didn't blame her, she got work done. Has a two year nationally ranked squad and trained these girls to be athletic machines. Her attitude was alway changing, if she had a bad spell she was snappy, a good spell and she acted like the night she told me I was a slayer. I looked into the counselor's office and saw Miss Pillsbury, she wouldn't be off until 4:30 maybe even five, so that meant I had an hour or more by myself at the gym.

I see Quinn and Santana walking closely together. Brittany on the other side of Santana, but she was eerily and unusually silent. The three of them had always been together, climbing to the top of the social ladder quickly. Staying in everyones attention and spotlight like tv stars. Quinn was known for ruling ruthlessly, Santana for her anger and Brittany for her child like glee. I shake the thought out of my head as I make it to my car, turning it on and driving to the gym.

I park behind it and unlock the back door with a key. The magical ward warps around me and my amulet, which is a braclet much like Miss. Pillsbury's. I change out of my skirt into black yoga pants and a grey tank top. Then head straight to the research room, unlocking a drawer and pulling out an ipod and headphones. I quickly turn it on and head to the punching bag. Endless facts and names about the supernatural fill my head as I work out. With each hit I murmur a fact in my head.

I am in the zone, releasing flurries of hits, kicks, knee and elbow jabs at the bag. The lights flicker and I pull out the headphones to see Miss. Pillsb- Emma standing in the doorway. "Looking better, Sue's training is doing you well. She'll be here around seven, practice went longer than expected." I nod my head. "Alright get back to work, I need to talk to the council about some things." She pauses as if thinking. "Hit that green button over there and grab some of the silver tipped stakes." I nod my head and she leaves.

I walk over to the weapons cabinet and place my hand with the bracelet, on the cabinet. It glows before the magically lock opens. I grab some of the silver tipped stakes and poked my finger with one. It bleed instantly, the suckers were sharp. I suck on my finger as I move over to the green button and I tap it, a target about the size of a frisbee comes flying out of the wall. I stare at it in shock as it flies and retracts into the opposite wall it came out of.

Another one comes flying out and I throw the stake at it. It embeds itself into the wall six inches from the flying target. I huff and get another one ready, this time I clip the target with the butt of the stake. Another target comes flying out and gripping the stake by the sharp end I flip my wrist and it hits the edge of the target, hooking and staying in the wood. After about an hour, I am hitting the target's center dead on or an inch from the center of the target.

I hear clapping and turn around, Sue is standing by the doorway. "Nice Berry, soon you'll be hitting vamps from a distant." I smile and hear the click of another target coming, I turn and with a simple flick of my wrist and movement from my elbow the stake hits the target. "Nice, Emma's talking to the council still, they wanted an update on you."

"What do they know about me? Want me to go patrolling right now?" I wipe sweat from my eyebrow, I knew it was well after seven and I had been here since 3:30.

"Almost everything, they know your progress, how many creatures you've killed. Stuff like that, they're most likely keeping a profile on you so they know what jobs you can be better suited for if they need you." I nod my head and look around the room trying to figure out how to get the stakes out of the many targets, some of them had two or three in them. "Hit the tiny yellow button by the green one. And you'll go patrolling tonight, there were two mysterious deaths, very messy and blood splattered on the floor. Most likely a vampire." I did that and the targets lowered, Sue helped me pull the stakes out of the targets. We set them on a table in the far corner and Sue began to sharpen the silver tips, even though some of them still cut me.

"Alright, i'll eat then change into some jeans and go patrolling." She nods as she places the stakes back on the shelves in the cabinet. I leave the room and move towards the kitchen upstairs. I quickly eat some vegetable stir fry that Mis- Emma had left in the microwave for me, it was still warm. I run back down to the training room, pulling on black jeans, some form fitting boots and a long sleeved dark shirt. I grab holsters for the stakes, six went around my waist three of them silver tipped and four across my chest, two silver tipped, along with two bottles of holy water pepper spray. I had asked Emma about it and she took it to the council, somehow none of the many members had thought to put it in a spray bottle. They usually carried it around in glass chemistry bottles. Following the pepper spray I put a cross necklace on my neck, it fell onto my Star of David necklace my fathers had given me when I was a small child, but it didn't bother me. Vampires, for some reason hated crosses.

I poke my head into the room Emma was in, she was speaking to a man on the computer via webcam. "Hey, I'm going patrolling."

She turns to look at me. "Did you eat?" I nod my head, sometimes she acted like my mother more than my watcher. "Good, Rachel I'd like you to meet Mr. Potestas, he is one of the council members."

I smile at the man, he had dark curly hair that falls over his forehead and curls around his ears, his eyes are a light blue. He smiles at me, white teeth flashing against tan skin. "Hello Rachel nice to finally meet you."

"Hello Mr. Potestas, it's nice to meet you too." I smile at him before looking back at Emma, I shift on my feet. "I'm gonna go patrolling, there are two new vamps rising tonight."

She nods at me and Mr. Potestas gives me a small smile in goodbye. "Alright Rachel, be careful, and keep your phone on you at all times." I nod to them both and leave the room.

* * *

I stumble across a group of vampires drinking what looked like blood mixed with alcohol. One stepped up to me drunkenly slurring about showing me a good time. His face morphed into the glowing yellow eyes, prominent brow and fangs. As he lunges at me I quickly take a stake out of my holster and stab him straight through the heart. He looks shocked before he was blowing away in the wind. The other six vampires surround me. A redhead vampiress growls at me before jumping forward, her soft green eyes morphing into yellow as her face became monstrous. I struggled with her as the other five throw insults at me, staying away from our fighting forms. She lands a hard punch into my gut and I twist her wrist throwing her away from my body. She circles me, the other vamps jeering. I feigned left and struck her across the face with my fist. She growls as she wipes at her bleeding skin. She moves and I don't try and block her as she lands a hit on my face before she tackles me to the ground. I use that distraction and stake her through the heart. Dust lands all over me.

I coughed before I throw a stake from my position on the ground. The indian looking vampire didn't even realize I had moved until he looks down in shock at his chest, bursting into tiny particles. The other four vampires look at me warily. I shake myself, the dust seemed to cling to my dark clothing. Two of the four vampires steps forward, one looked gothic. He had piercing everywhere, black hair with blonde roots and dark clothing, chains clinking on his wrist and pants. He was the first to approach me. His blonde companion who looked almost identical to him, yet he didn't have any piercing, followed him. They both wore angered expression, quickly morphing into their uglier form.

The dark haired one comes from my left and the blonde from the right. I try to fight them both off but they outnumber me. The black haired one lands a hit in my stomach, the blonde using that to strike me in the face. I pull out the holy spray and hit the dark haired one in the eyes before staking the distressed blonde one. The other two went to rush forward, but seemed to stop in their tracks, sniffing the air. I stake the black haired vampire who is rubbing at his burning eyes. I throw a stake and hit the dark haired female then stake the last remaining male, silently thanking Emma for telling me about the silver tipped stakes and target practice.

I wipe at my face, which is bleeding. I pull the jacket tighter around me as I place the stakes in their original spots. Walking towards the direction the vampires were focused on I was shocked when I spot a red and white cheerio uniform. Brittany Pierce sat on her butt, pulling what looked like rocks or pebbles out of her bleeding knee. "Brittany?" She looks up at me in shock and confusion. "What are you doing out here so late? Are you okay, is your knee hurt?"

She stops pulling debris out of her knee and looks into my eyes as I kneel down beside her. "I was walking home from practice. Santana was suppose to give me a ride, but she had to do something with Quinn. I told her my mom would pick me up, but I forgot that my mom had a meeting tonight and my dad was working late." Her face morphs into a sad pout and my heart clenched at her expression. "And yeah, I tripped over something and fell, my knee started bleeding."

"Here, let me look at it for you." I move closer and look at her for permission. She nods and I keep my ears alert, listening for any abnormalities in the night. Her knee doesn't look to bad. It is scraped pretty bad. About the size of someone's palm, and blood is welling out of it and around the pebbles and dirt stuck in it. Blood is slowly dripping down her leg in tiny drops. Nothing to serious, but it does look painful. "It's not too bad, you should wash it when you get home though, and put alcohol and antibiotics on it along with a band aid." She nods and I stand up, offering my hand to help her up. She accepts it and we begin walking to her house.

She looks at me a few time and then opens her mouth. "What are you doing?"

I look at her confused. "Walking you home."

She furrowed her brows. "Why?"

I tilt my head to the side curious. "So I know you got home safe, you hurt yourself."

She just nods and we walk in silence. I keep listening, waiting for a vampire to attack a bleeding Brittany. Finally we make it to her house and she leads me in. I sit her down on the toilet as I find her first aid kit. I clean the scrap with alcohol pads after I take a warm washcloth to remove all dirt and pebbles. Apologising everytime she winces. Finally I finish and put antibiotic ointment on it, before placing a huge cat bandage on it. "Thank you Rachel, I would have chickened out on cleaning it cuz it hurt."

I smile at her as I raise myself from my kneeled position. "It wasn't a problem Brittany. I'm just glad you weren't injured to much. I have to go." I smile again at her. "See you later." She repeats it to me as I walk down the stairs, I stop and look back up at her. "Don't invite anyone into the house at night okay?" She looks confused. "Please." She nods and I smile before walking out the door, I locked it before I left.

I continue the patrol, walking to the two fresh grave sights. They looked undisturbed, which meant they hadn't risen yet. I kept my eyes off the tombstones, not wanting to read them for fear that I would see them as the humans they were and not the monsters they had become. Finally the graves begin to move. The dirt shifting as the vampires tore out of their coffins and through six feet of dirt. The male was the first one out, he didn't even see the stake coming. He was dusted right as the woman popped out of the dirt. She screeched in anger and tackled me, her newfound strength ripping into my shoulders as she dug her fingers into them, drawing blood.

I pull my feet up under her, place them on her stomach and thrust my legs up and out with as much force that I can manage. She goes flying, but lands on her feet, her face is feral and I throw a stake at her heart, trying to keep distance between me and her claw like hands. She bats it away with her hand with surprising ease and growls at me. She speeds over until her fist strikes me in the side of my head, causing my ears to ring before I catch myself, blocking her next punch. We trade punches until I land one that has her reeling giving me enough time to stake her.

I breathe heavily, trying to get the dust off me I look at the time. It read 3:24 and I begin to head to my house. Slipping around the back and climbing a tree to jump onto the roof silently, sneaking in through my window. I slid the window shut and head to my bathroom hiding the dirty clothing in a gym bag, knowing my dad would freak about the state of my clothes if he washed them. I jump into the shower, happy my fathers also made my bathroom soundproof. I guess singing in the shower and almost every waking hour in my room annoyed my neighbors and when daddy tried to sleep in on Sundays.

I slip on pajamas and slid under my blankets, texting Emma and Sue that I had made it home. Blissful darkness covered me in a sleep induced haze as I fell into the hands of the sandman.

* * *

Wednesday: January 26, 2011. 7:15 a.m.

I groan as my alarm goes off, I throw the blanket over my head and kick my feet like a petulant child before throwing the blanket off of me in a huff, silencing my phone I get dress. Since I took a shower last night I set my alarm for seven fifteen, giving me thirty minutes to get to school five minutes early.

I get dressed and lazily check my face out in the mirror. Most of the abrasion from last night were close to healing completely, but my split lip looked to be a few days old, skin knitting over torn flesh, but you could still tell my lip had been split open, just not recently. I applied a gloss, watching as it covered it up somewhat. I applied some makeup to my face, covering most of my cuts. I check out my shoulders as I get ready to pull on my shirt. There were wounds there, healing but still painful. Wearing a book bag would hurt today. They were what used to be gouges, but now they were just cut in my shoulders, four across the back of each shoulder and one over my clavicle and front of my shoulder.

I slipped on an argyle diamond sweatshirt, its red and black, covering my shoulders. With it I pull on some jeans, my legs had some scraps on the due to rolling around with vampires. Slowly even at my dismay, my wardrobe was changing. My skirts were being worn less and less. Fighting in skirts was harder than thought, especially when it's windy out. Plus skirts didn't cover up the multiple scrapes bruises and claw marks I get from fighting. I loved my skirts but getting questioned on the state of my legs would cause to much trouble.

I run down the stairs and hop into my car. The drive to school was boring, everytime I had a spare second, I grew anxious. The quietness make me fidget. Silence is a bad thing when you're slaying, it usually means something big and dangerous is around the corner.

Brittany looks unusually down as I spot her in the hallway. Her knee was still bandaged, but she looks as if she'd lost something. As I see that, I spot Quinn and Santana talking closely by one of their lockers. When someone would look at them, one of the two would send a glare at that person.

Brittany looked at them before walking past them, Santana saw her and the she and Quinn caught up to Brittany. Talking to her and walking her to class. They both didn't seem to realize that Brittany's smile was fake. They'd been her friends forever but they couldn't tell her smile was fake because they were to focused on one another. I shake my head as I head to another boring school day.

* * *

Friday, January 28. 8:45 p.m.

I dodge Sue's fist, catching her elbow and thrust her away from me. I spin in the other direction, my feet moving in sync even with weights on them. "_**Demerg'ndum?**_" I racked my brain trying to think of the answer to Emma's question. Sue continues to strike at me.

She lands a hit on my shoulder and I grunt before I hear Emma start to count down from three. "_**Sumburges victims in the blood of their past victims.**_" Sue moves to kick me next and I block it with my left hand, thrusting my right one up to divert the fist coming at my face.

"Correct, description." I sigh as I try to think, the weights dragging at my feet and hands from past mistakes. They don't slow me down that much, but the tend to get in the way. Though with each weight they added I got weaker and weaker, an enchantment placed on them to drain some of my energy while they were on me. Sue mentioned this would keep me fit and ready to fight even when I was weak. Something about past slayers mistakes.

One of the weights catches under my foot and I have to move to keep from falling which places me right into range of Sue's quick hands. I barely dodge them, flipping out of the way as I hear Emma start to count down. My brain works into hyperdrive thing of the description. "_**Dull grey skin.**_" I dodge another hit from Sue and strike her in the ribs before moving away. "_**Humanoid figure except for long spinelike things on the forearm that lengthens to pierce the victim in an artery."**_ Sue smirks grabbing onto one of the weights across my wrist and using it to flip me over her shoulder. Instead of landing on my back like she wanted I twisted in the air grabbing her wrist of the hand holding onto the weight and flip her over my shoulder. She grins kicking off of my back. I stumble forward. "_**It drains half the blood from a current victim and saves it, before placing it away and putting the victim in the blood of the previous victim for better taste." **_Sue comes at me and I use my slayer strength to pin her to the ground. I grin in triumph before she uses her magic and I go flying. My next words come out as I gasp for breath. The air forced out of my lungs "_**It likes to eat its victims after twelve hours of being submerged in the blood. They either drown or die from blood loss if they are lucky. If the aren't, the are eaten alive. They often go for certain blood types."**_

"Good Rachel. Sue keep fighting her, we still have thirty minutes before it has been five hours." Emma wanted me to be ready for anything, including fighting for long periods of time with sapping strength. She also wanted my brain to be ready in any stressful situations, so she asked me what each creature was and what they did. If I got it wrong then Sue added charmed weights onto my arms and legs, currently I had four total on each limb, meaning I had missed four questions. If I got it right then we went onto the next question. "_**Anima fra'dat'r?"**_

I sigh my brain focusing on the brief flash of pain as Sue wrenched my arm in another direction and trying to pin me to the ground. I somersault backwards, my muscle protesting as I rip my arm out of her grip. I hear Emma reach two. "_**Soul Stealer."**_ I say this quickly, hating how the weights take my strength. "_**It takes a persons soul by looking into their eyes. They have to look into the victims eye for at least a minute or else they will not have the entire essence of the person."**_ Sue comes at me in a series and strikes and jabs, I block them all with my hands and forearms. I see her body shifting towards the right and on instinct I bring my hand down to catch her left foot as it raises in the air to kick me. I grin at the shocked look on her face before I pull her foot out from underneath her. She lands on her back. "_**The person either becomes an open vessel ready for something to overtake it or they become much like a vampire in attitude. Ruthless and monstrous because of the lack of soul."**_ I grab Sue and flip her onto her stomach as quickly as possible as I speak. Once she is on her stomach I pin her hands to the small of her back and sit on her thighs to keep her still. "_**You can get the person's soul back if you kill the Anima or if you trade another, better soul for the lost one. Any other soul that had inhabited the vessel will be thrust out once the original soul is free."**_

I look up at Emma as she smiles at me and suddenly I am sent flying across the mats again. Damn Sue and her magic. I roll onto my feet and stand in a defensive position, I wait for her to come at me but Emma waves her off. "Very good, you only missed four out of twenty. It's eighty percent right, and we will work on that but good job." I smile at her and she smiles back. "Sue take off the weights and their charms."

Sue nods and moves over to me, her grin is triumphant but proud. "You did a good job slayer." She begins to remove the weights. "If I hadn't have used my magic, my strength charm, endurance charm and healing charm, you may have beat me."

I laughed good naturedly. "If you were a vamp you'd be dust. And thanks, I did do pretty good for having my strength and awareness sapped." I smile at her as the weights are finally off of me.

Emma tosses me my phone which is vibrating, 'DAD 3' flashes across the screen before I answer it. "Hey dad."

"Hey sweetheart. What are you up to?" His voice sounds tired but is filled with happiness as he begins to speak.

"I just finished practicing some self defense move. Miss Sylvester say I am getting better. She still wants me to join the cheerios because of my endurance." I say this knowing it will distract him from the self defense. I hear his laugh over the phone.

"You've always been the best at everything, you are our star Rachel. And I bet she does, you'd make a great addition. Though I understand why you don't want to be on the squad, I hope she understands too." He always encouraged me in whatever I wanted to do.

"I explained it to her. She understands that I do not want to have too full of a schedule, I need to keep my grades up." I look at Sue and she raises her eyebrow. "So what did you call for dad?"

I heard his sigh. "You caught me. I have to be in a conference for a week or maybe two in L.A as a representative for Lima and Columbia Lawyers. Your daddy will be home as much as he can, but he's been given the graveyard shift so he'll be working from about ten or eleven at night to maybe six or seven in the morning for a few weeks since the night staff seems to have caught mono." He pauses. "All at once."

I stifle a laugh at that. There was drama at the hospital. Three night shifts had gotten mono, hopefully they are smart enough to realize one of them is cheating with the other one. "It's alright dad. Good luck at your conference." I can practically see him smiling, he always said he hated and loved the conferences. "And i'll make sure to spend time with daddy before he heads to work. I know how much he hates the night shift."

"I'll try sweetheart, and yes he loathes it. I'll see you tonight, I leave tomorrow evening. I love you." I tell him I love him to and then I hang up.

Sue looks at me her eyes full of questions. "My dad will be gone for a conference in L.A. for a week or two, and daddy has to work the night shift because most of the night shift has caught mono."

I see Sue's smile grow large. "This is good, you don't have to worry about being caught or showing up at the house late since your curfew is eleven. Though the mono thing is funny. Like a freaking tv series drama." I laugh and then look to Emma. She looks grim.

My laughter stops and she looks to Sue. "A week ago there was a series of animal attacks. Mostly animals were killed and some houses broken into but there was an accident caused by the animal. The car driver who swerved to miss the creature just woke up this morning. My friend at the hospital sent me something." My body thrumbs with adrenaline and anticipation. "She said it was a large wolf-like creature." I look at her confused. "It was a full-moon." My eyes widen and Sue mutters some curse words.

I look at Emma. "This isn't good. It last the night before the night of and the night after the full moon. That means that someone in this town is a werewolf." Who could it be? "When is the next full moon?"

Emma looks at her phone. "The eighteenth of February. Which means it will last from the seventeenth until the nineteenth. We need to prepare for the wolf. We need a cage, with silver bars and chains. It has to be re-enforced. This is going to be disastrous. We have exactly twenty days to get ready. I wish I had seen the patterns sooner. I am a watcher that is my job to help you."

I placed my hand on her shoulder and she looked at me in guilt. "It will be fine, we still have twenty days, that is plenty of time. Everything will be alright."

* * *

_Friday: February 4, 2011._

A week had past quicker than I thought it would. My dad would be gone for another week and my daddy was still working the graveyard shift for a few more weeks. Maybe indefinitely since the hospital had fired two of the doctors infected with mono when they found video evidence of them having sex while they were working. Sue, Emma and I had been building two cages, one in a cabin in the forest and another in the basement of the 'gym'. Sue didn't like the idea of the werewolf being in the place where we trained and sometimes even slept. What worried me was the thought of there being more than one werewolf. Would two cages be enough? I brought it up to Sue and she said based on the report there was only one. The other was just precautionary. A back up plan.

The bell rings and I begin my fast paced walk to my car. I dodge around football players and other students, weaving through them like water moves around a rock in its path. I turn and spot Brittany heading to practice looking dejected, her two other halfs are not near her and I once again feel sorrow. The other two had been hanging out more and more it seemed, leaving Brittany behind.

She walked out of the doors heading towards cheer practice and I shake my head, walking to my car.

Time flies as I practice and before I know it my phone is blaring at me telling me to go home and eat dinner with my daddy. I change quickly and drive home. I make dinner and my dad wakes up around six thirty and eats dinner. We discuss random subjects and I watch a movie with him until the clock hits eight thirty. I tell him that I need to go practice with Sue for an hour and then hang out with some other people she is teaching. He tells me he loves me before he heads up to take a shower.

I move out of the house and run to the shop. I make it to the shop and meet Emma and Sue. Sue looks at me expectantly. "You're a bit late." I move to say sorry but her raised hand stops me. "We're going with you to patrol. The council wants us to observe how you are in the field."

I nod, confused, why would they need to evaluate me. Sue motions for us and all three of us leave. I move through the darkness quietly, staying in the shadows before I make it to a cemetery. Sue and Emma weren't behind me but I could hear them a distance off. They were giving me room to fight. I hear a growl and I roll to the left. The vampire who had lunged at me slams into a stone statue. I stand up and throw a stake at his turned back. He was dust before he could even turn around.

I move throughout the cemetery quietly, checking the ground for fresh dirt and looking for vampires. There were none at this cemetery so I moved to the next one. I heard the grumbling as I rounded the corner, some random demon stood at the side. He looked like a Mayan warrior except instead of tan skin he had a dusky blue. I stepped out into his line of sight. He grins hugrigly. Like a lion looking at it's next meal. "Looking for a good time Miss?" He sniffed the air. "Ohh I haven't had slayer in so long." Anger filled me. He had killed a past slayer, one of my line of sisters in arms. I growl low in my throat much like an animal and not a human as I dive for him.

He laughs as if he expected that. Instead of heading for his chest like he anticipated I changed cource last minute using my hands and feet to throw myself at his legs. I pulled out a knife and slashed at the back of his knee. He growls in anger and annoyance before I throw my body out of his range. I roll away in the dirt before I popping up. Standing in a defensive crouch as I hold my knife motioning for him to come. Being an arrogant demon he did just that. I stab him in the chest as he grips my upper left arm. It didn't faze him so I used the knife to stab him around his neck and face. He screeches in anger before throwing me across the cemetery, knife stuck in his throat. I hit a tombstone and hear a crack as I slid to the ground.

I wiped the blood from my bleeding lip and the cut across my temple. I stand up and begin to circle him. The sting of the cut bringing me out of my anger induced haze as I wrack my brain for his weakness. **Saevum. A warrior creature who feasted upon the flesh of humans and slayers. They loved to fight and were often veteran warriors.** As I dodge his attack I force myself to remember their weakness. And a laugh almost breaks free from my mouth.

I lunch for him taking out another knife as I leap and roll out of the way and towards him, striking with the knife with every leap. He laughs at me. "You are not hitting me you stupid slayer." I smirk as he takes a swing at me, catching me with his club as I cut one of the two remaining straps. I go flying. I hit a statue and break it. I groan as I force myself to stand up. He comes at me his grin hungry.

I stumble away from him, picking up my knife before he gets into range. The second he is I tackle him and cut away the last strap holding the heavy leather and steel armour onto his lower half. My face wrinkled in disgust as I shove the knife into the spot above his male anatomy. **The only way to kill a saevum was to stick it in its heart, which was right above their lower sex organs.** He gurgles as the knife pierces his heart. His clawed hand moving to grip me, his huge hand and fingers wrap around my hip digging in as the life leaves him. Pain barely registers as I watch the life leave him. Slick silver coloured blood leaking onto my knife, hand and out of his mouth.

He falls to his knees and I shove his clawed hand off of me and twist my knife as I rip it out. He gurgles on the ground, his blood smokes as it disappears. Before his body also disappears into smoke. The blood no longer passing through his muscle making them struggle to live and burn as they lost their life source. His body was ash where he had fallen. His club and amour left behind.

Emma runs up to me. Her hands moving towards my face and then to my hip where blood was leaking out. "Thank goodness you're okay. We wanted to interfere but it would go against the council. We were video taping it for them. You did well." I nod as I pick up the club and amour, handing it to Sue who rolled her eyes as she put it in the duffle bag she was carrying. She pats me on my back which I knew meant I had done a good job and she was glad I was okay.

* * *

_There's no turning back now,_  
_So take your best shot, it's all that you've got_  
_Won't quit with the pressure,_  
_You know I'm never gonna be defeated_

_This is a test, a wake up call_  
_It's a mission to talk,_  
_Shock to the heart blow to the head_

_You said, you said,_  
_That this is just the beginning of the end,_  
_But I swear, I swear,_  
_I will never let you get to me again_

_THIS IS A TEST by ATTACK ATTACK_


	3. Chapter 3

**OF SONGS AND STAKES**

Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned in this story.

_**Chapter Three: BAD MOON RISING**_

_Friday: February 11, 2011._

The week had passed in a blur my grades had slowly dropped from an A+ to an A. I wasn't worried because I knew I could keep it up. I wouldn't be getting valedictorian though. Brittany had seemed down, more so than normal. I had patrolled around her house almost every night, the worry hitting me as the sun set. She was innocent and I didn't think she would be able to protect herself if she ran into a vampire. She had been spending less and less time with the other cheerios. I was staring at Brittany who was at her locker, as I thought this. I spot some hockey player walk up to her.

He kept saying things and I focused my slayer hearing as I watched them. "_Come on, you've made out with almost everyone here. Having sex wouldn't be to big of a step. You like people who make you feel good."_ His hand slipped onto her waist and her face was crestfallen. "_Let me make you feel good. You know you want some of this, plus it will bring your rep up. Its been falling since Lopez stopped hanging out with you."_ I heard her tell him that she has to leave and he grabbed her arm. "_You're already a slut by school standards. You know you want me so lets visit the janitors closet or maybe the locker room."_

I stalked towards him, pissed that he would keep her here after she said no. After she wanted to leave. I step in front of him. Putting my body between him and Brittany. I forced his hand to let go of her arm. "Leave her alone and get lost."

He laughed. "What are you going to do about it Berry you couldn't hurt a fly." He shoves me away and I let my body move, knowing it would look suspicious if I didn't. "Get lost." I step back in front of Brittany.

"Brittany, go do whatever you needed to do." I look the hockey player up then down. "I'll talk to this neanderthal of a boy." Brittany goes to move but he grabs her arm, asking her where she is going. I grab the hand he dare put on Brittany and pry it off of her and squeeze, barely using my slayer strength. I can feel his muscles and bones protesting in pain, as his face contorts into a pain filled expression. "I said to leave her alone. You do not touch someone without their permission. Do you understand?" I apply a little more pressure.

He begins to tug at his hand in my grip. He's telling me to let him go. His face is fear and panic filled. His eyes dart around the room looking for someone to help him. As he looks around I spot Santana looking at us due to the commotion we are making. Her eyes widen as she spots Brittany before she says something to Quinn, both of them begin to make their way across the hallway. I see Sue looking at me before she begins to make her way over. I release the boy and he runs away, holding his hand close to his chest. I look at Brittany. "Santana and Quinn are coming this way, do you wish to speak to them?" She shakes her head no and I offer her my hand. She takes it without hesitation, even after she had seen what I did to the hockey player with that hand. I pull her down the hallway, dodging people. She keep up with me, moving as fluidly as I did through the crowd of students. Her long legs able to keep up with my slayerness.

We make it to another hallway and I pull her into a room that I haven't been in forever. The choir room. "Are you alright Brittany?"

She looks at me. "Yes. Thanks for protecting me back there. Santana usually does that." Her face turns crestfallen again. "She hasn't done that in awhile, ever since New Years. Her and Quinn have been together most days." She sniffles. "I think I'm loosing my best friend and I didn't want her to know what happened with him because she would be mad at him and at herself."

I wipe away her tear. "I am sorry you lost your friend Brittany. It is her loss because you are a very good person, anyone would be lucky to be your friend."

She sniffs again before smiling. "Will you be my friend?"

Her face is so hopeful, and I think about the danger I am in. The danger I could put her in. I am a slayer, my life revolves around evil beings and thrives on danger. I almost tell her I can't but the hope in her eyes prevents me. "I will not make a great friend." Her expression falls. "But yes, I will be your friend and I will try my hardest not to make you cry." Her smile blooms across her face and she lunges forward to hug me. If I had not been a slayer I would have toppled over onto my back.

* * *

_Tuesday February 15, 2011_

_Two days remaining_

The calm before the storm is what someone would call the feeling right now. The nights have been less active, as if the other demons and vampire know the wolf is coming. The wolf could rip them to shreds. Vampires may be fast and have strength but wolves have speed also and claws along with feral instincts. I had been reading up on werewolves. Most seemed only to be able to turn during the full moon but some of them, the ones who learned control could shift at any time they wanted which meant this wolf was a pup with no control or he just liked to hunt and let the wolf side rule during the full moon. The wolf either complemented you as human or fought against your nature. The ones who fought against it were most likley the ones who lost control. The ones who embraced it either loved killing or the thrill of being a wolf.

Sue and Emma told me that I must remember that this wolf is a human. I can't just kill him like I do the soul-less vampires. I had asked about vampires having souls and they both seemed to clam up after that. Neither of them mentioned souls again and I wondered about vampires having souls as I went out to slay that night.

I walk around the cemetery and hear a commotion. I jump around the corner and catch a vampire feeding on a human girl. The girls brown eyes were cloudy from blood loss. I staked the vampire before he had time to even remove his mouth from the girl. I catch her before she hits the ground. She looks familiar but I couldn't place her face. I pick her up and run as I called Sue. "_What happened."_

"Killed a vampire who was feeding on a girl. She is between consciousness right now. What do I do?" I feel the girls head slump against my neck as she falls unconscious. I pressed my hand tighter onto her bleeding neck as Sue's voice chimed in the bluetooth in my ear.

"_Shit, take her to the hospital. I have a friend there. I'll meet you there._" Her voice is strained and I hear a door slam and Emma's voice in the background.

I run as fast as I can and Sue's voice chimes in my ear. "_Ask for Dr. Olmos."_

I continued to run for the hospital her cold body in my arms, heart beating slow and thready. Finally I make it to the hospital and burst through the doors. "I need Dr. Olmos NOW!" The doctors seemed to start at me and all the blood before moving into action. An ethnic doctor came rushing towards me.

She slips on some gloves before having me place the girl on the gurney. "Explain as we walk."

"I happened upon her. She was just bleeding so I picked her up and made a run for the hospital. Sue told me to ask for you." The other doctors were listening in as I chased after Dr. Olmos and the girl on the gurney.

She looks at me then the girl before looking at the bleeding wound. "Alright follow me, stay close. Her blood type?" I shook my head no. She moved us down the hall and into a room before moving into action. "Too late to find her type." She checked the girls pockets and upon finding nothing she yells. "I need O negative now." A nurse rushed in and Dr. Olmos hooked her up to O negative blood then to an IV. I could smell the saline as it began to hydrate the lifeless girl.

A copper tinge surrounded the room and clung to the girl like a perfume. The doctor kept checking her vitals when Sue came bursting into the room. She barked at the nurse to leave. When the door was shut Sue looked at us before speaking to Dr. Olmos. "Marisol, it's a special circumstance. We need to keep it quiet."

"Of course Sue. It was just a mugging gone wrong when a young girl happened upon the bleeding girl. She brought her here right away and I stitched up the knife wound on her neck and gave her a transfusion." My face scrunched up in confusion as I looked between Sue and the doctor.

"What is going on?" Sue face turned exasperated.

"She knows Rachel." She looks back to the girl. "She didn't consume anything did she?"

I think back to the vampire feeding on the girl. I looked at her mouth which was clean, no blood. "No she didn't consume anything."

She nods her head. "Stay here and keep an eye on her for a few minutes then get back out there once we're sure she won't die. Contact her parents when you're sure she won't die." I nod and stare at the girl as Sue wrote something down on a piece of paper, most likely the girls name. I look at her curiously wondering how Sue knew the girl. Seeming to sense my eyes she looked at me. "She's one of my cheerios, a flyer." She turns and leaves the room shaking her head.

I look at the girl. She would be about 5'4" maybe, just taller than I am. She didn't feel like she weighed that much, then again I was a slayer with super strength. I feel anger flood my system, a vampire most likely chose her because she was small. She almost died tonight because of a soul-less creature. Dr. Olmos looked at me and it was like she could see the storm in my eyes. "She won't die and there is no other blood in her system. Go do your job, burn off the anger. She will still be here in the morning." I nod my head before I shoot out of the hospital and to a cemetery.

I sought out vampires. Going to their nest and waiting for them. Staking those who had just risen from the ground. Seeing that vampire feeding and almost killing that girl sent raw anger through my veins. Usually I just staked a vampire that was rising from their grave or one that was in the cemetery. I had never seen the damage they could cause. Never thought that every single vampire that rises was once human. The vampire drained them dry and feed them blood. I never saw the process of it, tonight just made everything sharper, more real. That girl could have died or been turned.

I drove the stake through a vampire with hard blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. He growled. His frame had easily towered over mine when he was standing, but kneeling on his knees from pain I had easily staked him. His growl filling my ears before dust filled my eyesite. I was built for this. My small stature gave them confidence in themselves and doubt in me. They didn't know the power hiding in my veins.

The night passed quicker than I thought it would and as the dark receded and light began to show in the form of a sunrise I went to the hospital.

Dr. Olmos was still in her lab coat as I walk into the hospital. "We moved her to a different room. Follow me."

As I walk swiftly behind her the anesthetic smell of the hospital filled my nose. I wrinkle my nose at the smell before she motions me to look through the window. Sitting by the girl I had saved is a man. The similarities between them let me know that that is her father. They have the same cheek bone structure, the same color of hair and from my brief glimpse of the girls eyes they were inherited from her father, a brown with barely there hints of green. (Sabrina Bryan)

"What'd you tell her father?" I keep my eyes on the girl.

"That she was brought in by a young woman. That she was found bleeding from a knife wound after a mugging. I didn't mention you, it would be to dangerous if she knew who you were." Her eyes were focused on me before they flickered back to the girl. "She'll be fine, Sue put a protection on her in case a vampire comes back. Which is unlikely because you staked him. You should either go home and sleep or go to school."

I look at the girl one last time before thanking Dr. Olmos and leaving. I head to the gym and take a shower and change my clothes not wanting to go to my house and run into my fathers. I was surprised daddy wasn't in the E.R when I ran in.

* * *

_Thursday February 17, 2011_

_First day of Full Moon_

I stand in the training building. Sue is late, stuck with the cheerios. Emma flits around me as she readies weapons. "Alright, tonight is the first night. It will be better if you capture the wolf tonight so we don't need to deal with it the other two days. Tomorrow it will be at it's strongest." I nod my head as I strap some silver chains to my waist. They wouldn't weigh me down and there was no way they could hold a werewolf. Her hands come to rest on my shoulders. "Be careful and be aware out there. Wolves are cunning and dangerous."

I nod and look outside. The moon was already rising. "I better go." Emma nods her head before she pulls me into her. I hug her back and throw a wink her way. "I'll be fine. See you tomorrow Emma."

I exit the building and begin walking to my car. I roll the windows down and begin to drive. I turn on the police scanner and listen "_Dispatch, animal sighting by Crowley's Farm. Looks like the thing that's been hunting the animals again."_ I quickly do a u-turn and start heading south. I slow down and park my car by an open book store before I take off running down the streets in the shadows.

I can hear the sirens which means it can hear them. I slide under the fences and head into the forest. Coming from the farm are huge paw prints. The public would not take this news well. "Shit." I hear a crunch and spin around and crouch, a knife grasped in my hands. I stare into the docile brown eyes of a cow. It licks it's lips before continuing to eat grass. "Goodness, you startled me Mr. Cow."

The sirens grow louder and I smack the rump of the cow and it goes rushing into the field where the others are munching on grass. "No self preservation." Where is the wolf? I follow the footsteps in the mud and my ears listen for any sound. There is a crunch behind me and a low growl. "You have got to be kidding me." I turn slowly and look into the eyes of a wolf. "Holy Shit." I breathe out. This thing is huge. It sniffs the air and tilts it's head as it looks at me. It stands slightly taller than a normal wolf. Normal wolves are maybe two and a half to three feet tall. This ones shoulders come to somewhere between my ribs. Maybe four to four and a half feet tall. The height of a small child, or a man resting on his knees. It bulges with muscles and its fur is a dark brown, kind of shaggy but still short.

Deep brown eyes look back at me and I can see an intelligence in them. Something human before it sniffs the air and crouches. The eyes lose that recognition and the wolf lunges. I duck and roll away, knife clutched in my hand. It lets out a low growl and circles me. It's tail twitches and the growl grows louder when it catches sight of the knife in my hand. It jumps towards me and I twist enough to dodge the attack and knee the wolf in the ribs. It whines as I hear a few crack.

It shakes itself and limps forward before hitting me head on with its head. I fly back at the force of the headbutt and hit a tree. My head snaps back into the bark and I see white until it starts to clear. The wolf sniffs at my face and I bring my hand up to slam into it's jaws as something eats away at my insides. Something I hadn't felt before. Fear. Vampires were easy to take care of. Wolves seemed much harder and more dangerous. A howl fills the air and its jaws snaps. I barely duck out of the way and slide under its body.

I slip out from underneath it and grab its tail. Before it can twist around and bite me I shift my body weight and use as much force as I can to throw it. It flies through the air until it crashes into the ground and rolls. I let out a breath of relief when it doesn't get up. It's chest is still moving but it is still otherwise. I open up my phone and call Sue to tell her to come get the wolf. I look up and the wolf is gone. How could I be so stupid. I hear Sue say my name and I drop the phone."Shit." Suddenly I am tackled from behind. Of course I would make the mistake to take my eyes off the wolf. Hot breath sends chills down my back and I feel for my knife. One of the paws that are pinning my shoulders down moves until it has that arms pinned. Low growling fills my ears and I bring my other arm up to elbow the creature in the face. It yelps and hops away as I roll to my feet and grab my knife.

Blood oozes out of it's nose and I glare at the wolf. This wasn't fun. I finger the chain at my waist and the wolf lunges once again. I roll away and pull out the chain. It watches me warily as the chain slips through my fingers until it hangs limp and brushes the ground. "Come on!" It growls and jumps for me, I sling the chain around and catch the wolf in the ribs. It yelps and I see skin smoking from where silver touched skin.

It whines as it licks at its ribs. It circles me and jumps again. I bring the chain around to strike it again and it ducks and knocks my feet out from under me. "Crap. Crap. Crap." I pick the chain up again when I hear a howl in the distance. The wolf seems to debate eating me or leaving. The howl pierces the night air again and the wolf throws me one last look before fleeing to the other wolf. "There are two." My head slams into the ground as I breath in exhaustion. My ribs felt cracked from their fight with the tree and my back was nice and battered.

* * *

_Friday February 18, 2011_

_Second day of Full Moon_

School passed quickly. No one showed up angry or bruised and I decided I needed to do more research on them tonight before I went out. My fingers bounce with excess energy even though I only had about an hour of sleep last night. I had stayed out trying to find the wolves but they had disappeared. Sue said they probably bunkered down somewhere to sleep.

The tapping gains the attention of the teacher. "Miss Berry would you care to share with the class what has you so energized?"

The class turns to look at me and Brittany aims a grin my way. World history was always kind of tedious. "No, I just have to use the restroom. I didn't want to interupt you lecture to ask."

I smile politely back at her and she sighs. "You've managed to disrupt it anyways. Go on, next time ask please." I nod my head thanking her before I get up and head to the door. We only had maybe five minutes left in history. One of the hockey players sticks his foot out to try and trip me. A smirk is on his face and the others around him grin in anticipation. I grin softly as I side step his foot and throw my backpack over my shoulder. It clips him in his head and i'm out the door before the teacher can question me. Laughter rings out behind me as the boy grunts in pain. I shake my head and walk down the hall to my locker. I switch my books out as I hum and then I hear soft footsteps down the hallway. I turn my head to catch sight of Brittany.

She grins as she sees me before she bounds forward. "Hey Rachel."

"Hello Brittany. How's your day going?" I finish zipping my bag and I slide it onto my shoulders as I shoot a grin at her.

Her smile widens. "It's okay. Sue's gave us today off."

My eyes widen in shock. "Really?" She nods her head. "Well what are you going to do today then?"

Her smile droops and she furrows her eyebrow. "I dunno. Normally I'd hang out with S and Q but they're being really weird and secretive lately. " She shrugs her shoulders. "I'll probably watch movies with my sister." Her grin suddenly appears brighter than before. "Do you wanna watch movies with us?"

My heart clenched. Something about Brittany tugged at me. I wanted to hang out with her. Talk to her, share secrets. It wasn't so far out there either. Sure she was a cheerleader and most of the cheerleaders liked to torment the artistic students but Brittany was different. She never talked mean to anyone and smiled at everyone. "I'm kinda busy tonight. I don't know what time my thing will be over."

Her grin falters but she is still smiling. "My sister and I usually stay up until early Saturday morning. My mom hates it but we still do it." She tilts her head. "Can you come later tonight? It doesn't matter what time."

My mind say no but my mouth says differently. "Yeah, i'll knock on your bedroom window if I get done early enough."

Her grin becomes face splitting and her eyes shine in joy before I am swept up in a hug. My feet leave the ground and a giggle leaves my lips. "I'll see you then!" She brushes a kiss across my cheek before she takes off running down the hallway. The bell rings as she turns the corner. I find a grin on my face as I head to my next class.

The day passes in the blink of an eye and before I know it I am at the building and sharpening weapons. Sue greets me as she walks in. "I'm going to work on something to sap the werewolves strength. Something like what I use for your training." I nod my head and finish sharpening the knife. I set it back in its sheath and head to the computer.

I look up werewolf. Seeing the link to the biography I click on it. _A werewolf can be bitten or born. Werewolves are almost as strong as vampires when they are shifted. They feel the need to turn every full moon. The day of, before and after the full moon they are a slave to the moon. There are only a few werewolves that can control their wolf side when shifted. They are typically three to four and a half feet tall. When not shifted wolves are typically identified by their ability to smell and hear. Some have temperament issues and tend to be more aggressive than they once were. Weaknesses are silver and wolfbane. Silver weakens them and wolfsbane injected into bloodstream will slowly kill a wolf unless it is given the antidote. Werewolves who have no control over their shift remember nothing from the night before. They may have dreams or flashes of memory leading up to the next moon but they mostly will not remember because they have two distinct side. The wolf side and the human side, one cannot remember until they have control or accept their wolf side. Wolves typically have quick healing, though broken bones are often worse due to the shift from human to wolf. Wolves are often territorial and are only in pairs when they are mating. Wolves do not typically hunt or stay in pairs._

Okay so the guy most likely wouldn't remember me. He had enhanced strength that could rival a vampire and it was fast. I'd already found that out last night. Now times that by two because not only was there one wolf there was another. Someone knocks on the door and I close the computer and leave the room. Emma stands there with a huge plate of food. I scarf down the vegan lasagna and pop the supplement pills I normally take into my mouth. My believe in veganism had thankfully stayed strong throughout my move into Slayerhood. Emma was worried about my nutrients I was getting so she doubled my normal protein pills to make up for my slayer metabolism.

"Thanks Emma." I look around and see the darkening sky. "I'm going to head out now. See if I can catch the wolves."

She sighs as she helps me put weapons in harnesses. "Be careful, Sue will hopefully have the chain charmed by tomorrow." She hands me a gun. "Here, there are tranquilizers in here, hopefully powerful enough to knock out the wolf." I nod my thanks and attack it to my hip.

I leave and flip on the police scanner I had downloaded onto my phone. Hopefully it could lead me to the wolves. I walk down dark alley ways and patrol the streets quietly. So far nothing was amiss. No vampires or wolves out yet. My ears listen for any sound until I hear something from my phone. "_Dispatch, another animal sighting. This time it caused a crash on the main street heading out of Lima. The one surrounded by the woods."_

Great this meant the wolf would most likely be hunting people driving by in cars. I really need to get something other than my car to drive around. Maybe a fourwheeler or a bike. Either of those could probably move faster than I could. I take off running in the direction of the forest and main street. The wind catches my hair and I grin.

Finally the car comes into view. The car is thankfully clean of blood but I see the ambulance leaving. I hide behind the trees as the cops decide to call in animal control. I listen for the sound of footsteps or the crunch of leaves. I hear none. Deciding the wolf most likely went into the forest I take off running through the forest. It is unusually quiet which means there is a hunter in the woods tonight. The wolves are out to play. I hear footfalls and turn just in time to be tackled by the huge brown wolf. "Crap!" I slid across the ground after I kick the wolf off of me. It moves in to attack me again but gunfire sounds and the tree near us explode.

The wolf's eyes widen before it takes off running gunfire sounds again and the trees in front of the wolf explode as bullets rain down on them. The wolf hunches as the bullets fly. It looks around terrified. "Crap. Shit. Shit." Thinking fast I let out a loud scream. If they kept firing and hit either of us we'd be screwed. They would follow the blood trails.

The gunfire stops and the wolf looks at me. I flip my hood up and take off running. I hear footfalls as the wolf runs along side me. "Did you hear that?" "Yeah, it sounded like a girl." "Shit, you don't think we hit her do you?" The words cut off as we run farther into the trees. Two enemies running from a mutual enemy.

A howl fills the silence and I flinch away from the wolf as it's reply shatters my eardrums. I keep running straight and it turns right. "Crap. Stupid werewolf." I turn right and begin to chase the wolf. I pull out the tranq gun and turn the safety off as I chase after the wolf. Hopefully it would lead me to the other one and I'd knock them both out. The wolf turns to look at me and growls when it catches sight of the gun. It head for me and I sigh in frustration before I aim and shoot at the wolf. It dodges the first shot but the second clips it in the shoulder and it snarls as it rams it's shoulder into a tree so the tranq dart falls out.

I stay on it's tail and it howls again. Its gait begins to slow and I slow my run until the wolf is tripping through the forest. I have no idea where we are but hopefully I had signal out here. It lets out another long pitiful howl before collapsing. "Thank goodness that worked." I nudge it with my foot a few times before I move to grab the chain around my waist only to realize that Sue still had it. I groan as I lean down and open the wolf's eyes. It has the expression of a sleeping boy as it's head lolls to the side, brown eyes cloudy with sleep.

I pull out my phone and slid the screen to open it. No signal glares back at me and I fight the urge to throw my phone. "No chain and no freaking service." I sigh as I look the wolf over. "Okay heads or tail. Heads or tails. Tails it is." I slip off one of my stake harnesses and slip it around the wolf's muzzle. I tighten the straps and then loop its front paws through the holes and tighten it. I look over my work and sigh, it would have to do. It'll stop it from biting me but it could easily break out of it once it wakes up. With one final tug to the strap I grab the wolf's tail and begin to pull it towards town. I check my phone periodically throughout the trip and still don't have any service. By the time ten minutes pass and still no service I realize I am lost. "Are you kidding me?!"

My voice echoes around the forest and I slump against the wolf. It still hasn't moved yet so the tranq was working pretty well. Suddenly there is the sound of something running at a high speed through the forest. As I stand up and reach for a knife I am mowed down by something huge. I hit a tree and slump to the ground. I open my eyes blearily as blood drips down from my head. I can make out the features of another wolf before it begins to drag the unconscious wolf away. A groan escapes my lips as I struggle to stand up. Two head injuries in two days does not feel good. This one feels like I was hit by five trucks. I use the tree as support and feel my head. I yank my hand away as a hiss escapes my lips.

I stand slumped against the tree before I take deep breaths and begin to make my way to town. Finally I get signal and call Emma. "Rachel are you alright?"

"Yeah. I tranquilized the first wolf but the other wolf came to it's rescue. I lost them." I continue to walk as I mentally berate myself for my stupidity.

"But you are fine?" I humm in agreement. "Good. Alright, the wolves should stay away tonight. That tranquilizer was enough to knock out two elephants, he won't be awake for a while. Why don't you come in and Sue and I can look you over?"

I feel the back of my head, thankfully the blood is already clotting. "No, i'm fine. I think i'll hunt for a bit then come in. I got some excess energy."

She sighs. "Alright, but make sure you come in. Don't stay out past four." I agree and say goodbye then put the phone back in my pocket.

The rest of the night is spent staking vampires who are lured in by my blood. I check Brittany's house at least three times to make sure nothing is amiss. I circle by my house twice to make sure my fathers are alright. Besides insane giggling at Brittany's house and loud snoring at mine nothing was amiss. Finally around three in the morning, my head throbbing in pain I decide to head to the gym. Hopefully I can take a shower and change clothes. If I was a normal human I would have been down the second I hit the tree. Being a slayer had healing perks.

I open the door and start to pull off the weapons and put them away, a light flickers on and Emma comes down the stairs in a robe. "Rachel?"

"Yeah. I just got in." I pull off my jacket and throw it in the washer. I pull off the long sleeve shirt and am left in dark jeans and a sports bra.

Emma looks me over. "Goodness Rachel. You've got blood all over you." She touches the back of my head and I hiss in pain as I move away. She shushes me as her hand settles on my shoulder. "You are going to need stitches. Goodness did you roll around in vampire or what? There is dust all over this. Go take a shower, i'll wake Sue up."

I huff but do as i'm told heading up the stairs. I see a lump sleeping in one of the queen beds and I hold in a giggle at the messy blonde locks. The shower feels amazing until it hits the cut at the back of my head. I trip away in pain and hear a knock on the door. "Almost done." I yell out as I finish cleaning myself up. I shut off the shower and dry myself off. I pull on another sports bra and some underwear then some jeans and a tank top.

I exit the bathroom to find Sue standing there. "Let's go. Emma said you have a hole in your head."

I sigh in amusement as I sit down and Sue begins to work on my head. I hiss a few times until she finishes with the stitches. "There, it shouldn't get infected." I nod my thanks and she pokes at my shoulders. I jerk away in pain. "Your backs pretty bruised up." I shrug my shoulders and she sighs. "Just be careful." I nod my head. "Are you staying here or going home?"

"I think i'll go home. You both are sleeping here." Sue's raise her eyebrows but doesn't say anything. "Thanks for the stitches." I blush and she nods. I walk down the steps after I pull on a jacket and head out the door. I bid goodbye to Emma and walk down the street. I get into my car and debate on what to do next, it is almost four in the morning. I sigh and drive past Brittany's house to make sure nothing is wrong. Somehow her house had become a part of my rounds. Giggles sound and I hear the sound of a disney song. She did invite me to watch movie and she was still awake? It would give me a place to tell my fathers where I had been, they were getting suspicious as of lately.

I sigh and park the car. I look around but don't hear or see anything supernatural before I take off running and climb up the side of her house. My shoulders groan in protest before I sit on the ledge in front of her bedroom window. I knock on it and hear the bed squeak as someone moves. Bright blue eyes greet me and I grin as the window opens. "Movie offer still open?"

Brittany squeals and pulls me into the room. "Yes!" She bounces and I hear the bed squeak again. "Shh. My little sister just fell asleep." I nod my head and she leads me to a huge king sized bed. Her little sister is slumped at the foot of the bed on her stomach, she faces the direction of the tv. Brittany gently turns her until she is facing the right way and pulls the blanket over her as she places her head on the pillow. "There, she would have had a headache if she slept the other way." I smile softly at the love in Brittany's eyes before she pulls me onto the bed. She fluffs an insane amount of pillows behind her as she leans beck. She sits in the middle and I sit down next to her. My body instantly slumps into the soft bed. I groan as I toe off my shoes. I hear Brittany's laughter as I take off my jacket. I then get up and place my shoes and jacket in the corner. I move back to lie down and feel eyes on me. "What happened to you shoulders?"

I sigh as I slump further into the bed. "I fell." She opens her mouth. "I, this is one of the reasons I said I couldn't be a good friend. I can't explain everything." I duck my head.

"Okay." I look up in shock. I didn't think she would drop the subject that fast. "As long as you aren't hurt really bad okay?" I nod my head and smile in thanks, she returns it brighter than most would. I sigh as I drift off to sleep to the songs of disney.

* * *

_Well don't go around tonight,_  
_Well it's bound to take your life,_  
_There's a bad moon on the rise._

_Hope you got your things together._  
_Hope you are quite prepared to die._  
_Looks like we're in for nasty weather._  
_One eye is taken for an eye._

_BAD MOON RISING by CREEDENCE CLEARWATER REVIVAL_


End file.
